Después del Partido
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Había una cita acordada luego del partido entre Kaijö y Töö, la cual tuvo que retrasarse un poco pero sin embargo se llevó a cabo. Las citas entre los dos siempre se llevaban a cabo, aunque estuviesen en preparatorias distintas y sus corazones latiesen descompasados. Yaoi Mature. Aomine/Kise


**Después del Partido**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Sucede luego del partido del Interescolar entre la Preparatoria Kaijou y la Academia Toujou**. Aunque tiene algo de trama, es prácticamente un PWP, eso quiere decir que es una excusa para mucho P0RN. **La pareja es Aomine/Kise**.

* * *

**Después del Partido**

**One-Shot**

El resto de sus compañeros ya habían abandonado el estadio, incluyendo Kasamatsu quien le había recomendado como siempre "entrenar, entrenar y luego entrenar un poco más".

Kise solo pudo suspirar observando el paisaje nocturno desde el balcón donde esa misma tarde se había encontrado con Kurokocchi y ese monísimo perro que tenía sus mismos ojos. El viento de la noche movía sus cabellos rubios enfriando su piel enardecida aún por su enfrentamiento con Aominecchi y por ver más tarde el partido de Murasakibaracchi. Sus piernas aún temblaban y sentía un agujero en el estómago, sin embargo estaba tranquilo.

Con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, el rubio se permitió rememorar las sensaciones que le dejaban jugar partidos cuando estaba en secundaria, cuando todos estaban juntos y parecía que tendrían el mundo en sus manos.

Podía recordar pocas risas y si muchas miradas soberbias y orgullosas. Jamás habían perdido, así que no tenía forma de compararlo, sin embargo estaba seguro de que ningún partido perdido le habría dado la sensación que le había dejado su partido contra Toho y aquel partido tan lejano con Seirin.

No, en Teiko siempre había habido victorias, sin embargo ninguna les había dejado demasiado. Sino, solo había que mirar a Aominecchi.

Un suspiro adolorido abandonó su pecho forzándole a llevar su mano hacia allí cerrando sus ojos melados. Aominecchi. Había decidido unilateralmente que le vencería, decidió dejar de lado su admiración y esforzarse al cien porciento en vencerlo, conseguir que le mirase. Nunca había deseado copiarle hasta que se dio cuenta de que sin sus propias técnicas jamás le vencería.

Estaba decidido a vencerle siendo una copia de él mismo. Pero le había subestimado.

No había perdido por confiar en su equipo, Kurokocchi tenía razón respecto a eso, sino que había perdido porque sus piernas simplemente no habían podido estar al nivel de la velocidad de Aominecchi.

Y quizás, solo quizás, su corazón tampoco había estado al nivel suficiente. Solo eso podía explicar esas estúpidas lágrimas derramas al final.

En ese momento tuvo el absurdo deseo de que no fuese su capitán quien sujetase su mano, tuvo el idiota deseo de que fuese Aominecchi quien le levantase y estrechase entre sus brazos solo un segundo. Que le dijese "_Buen Trabajo_". Que diese una señal de que no era solo un rival más al cual derrotar.

Su corazón había latido tanto cada vez que el peliazul había gritado su nombre al encestar.

Porque Kise se estaba esforzando por él. Desde hace años cuando tomó por primera vez una pelota de básquetbol, desde que optó por dejar un poco de lado su carrera de modelaje por culpa de las marcas de los golpes de los juegos, desde allí es que había empezado a trabajar por Aomine Daiki. Esforzándose día tras día para mejorar sus técnicas, para vencerle, o siquiera para entretenerle lo suficiente.

El ser ignorado era el castigo más grande que le pudiesen dar.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos humedecidos, que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia ajena hasta que esos brazos morenos rodearon su cintura con fuerza.

No necesitó palabras ni avisos para saber quien era, sintiendo esa respiración en su oído, y ese aroma rodearle junto con el calor.

– No pensé que aún estarías aquí.

Esa fuerte voz le estremeció de pies a cabeza, negando un poco con los ojos cerrados. Él tampoco sabía porque estaba allí. La reunión que nunca se llevó a cabo había sido planeada para luego del partido, sin embargo el cansancio de Kise y la desaparición de Aomine lo habían impedido. Ahora, tres horas más tarde, el cuerpo helado del rubio recibía gustoso las atenciones de su rival.

– Vámonos de aquí.

Caminaron en silencio, sin mirarse siquiera. Sus manos separadas por menos de cinco centímetros se rozaban de vez en cuando mientras caminaban. Kise no se ubicaba bien en ese sector, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciese, pues Aomine le llevó directamente a donde quería.

Si estaba sorprendido por ser guiado directamente al ascensor en vez de al mostrador, el rubio no lo demostró. No era la primera vez que hacían algo así, por lo que no era momento para preguntas estúpidas. No cuando todo su cuerpo vibraba por la anticipación.

Con un timbre molesto, el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso cinco dejando salir a ambos jóvenes. Los dos llevaban sus uniformes del colegio, pero no parecía importarles. La cerradura de la habitación 506 cedió ante la llave que portaba el peliazul, y Kise no había alcanzado a dar dos pasos en el interior cuando la puerta había sido azotada y su cuerpo empotrado contra ella arrancándole un gemido.

El bolso cayó de su hombro con un golpe sordo mientras ambas bocas se encontraban con violencia a medio camino, mordiéndose más que besándose, mientras sus manos exploraban las pieles ajenas desesperadas y llenas de energía, como si no hubiesen tenido uno de los partidos más agotadores de sus vidas solo unas horas antes.

La chaqueta y la camisa de Kaijou fue arrancada de su cuerpo por las manos de Aominecchi y él solo pudo jadear y suplicar por una ducha. Una ducha juntos. Después de ver el partido del pelivioleta su piel se había calentado de nuevo y estaba ansioso por un poco de agua.

Pero Aomine ni siquiera le prestó atención. Quitándose la ropa él mismo, empujó a Kise a través de la habitación del motel hasta lanzarle sobre la cama donde se deleitó ante la exquisita visión del esbelto cuerpo del rubio cuán largo era recostado allí. Con poco cuidado le quitó el calzado, que él ya había perdido, para luego subir encima de él mirando a sus ojos. Podía ver las brillantes gotas de sudor enmarcar su blanca piel y eso solo le encendía más.

– Aominecchi – susurró el modelo mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

La mirada del otro destelló antes de inclinarse y morder con fuerza su cuello dejándole seguramente una gran marca que luego sería difícil de ocultar. Un fuerte gemido escapó de la garganta de Kise quien comprendió y recibió la mordida como el castigo que era, sabiendo que era lo que el otro quería.

– Daiki.

Las pupilas del peliazul se dilataron por la excitación al escuchar su nombre escapar como un suspiro de esos labios de terciopelo, inclinándose para besarle con fuerza mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados y el abdomen plano de su amante.

Kise podía sentir su piel arder en todas las zonas que eran tocadas por esos dedos ásperos acostumbrados al balón. Podía sentir la lengua del chico caracoleando dentro de su boca, robándole hasta la última respiración. Su hombría saltaba dentro de sus pantalones ansiosa por ser liberada, mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido sabiendo lo que venía.

Ambos llevaban metidos en eso más tiempo del que cualquiera podría imaginar. Teiko había sido el lugar propicio para que ambos explorasen hasta el límite todos los ámbitos de sus sexualidades.

Al comienzo habían sido comentarios sobre chicas. A Aomine, como jugador estrella, no le faltaban las admiradoras dispuestas a subirse la falda por el gusto de ser más cercanas a él. Y a Kise, siendo modelo, tampoco le faltaban las mujeres ansiosas por tenerle en sus camas, incluso mayores.

¿Quién no charló alguna vez de mujeres? De sus suavidades y curvas, de los labios con carmín y sus largas melenas cuidadas. Ambos se reían de eso en las prácticas y en las duchas se escuchaban mutuamente tocarse, hasta que llegó el día que se tocaron en verdad, pero juntos.

Probablemente ninguno recuerda quien lo comenzó, pero fue Kise. Él preguntó lo que no debía preguntar, molesto por el comentario de una mujer con la que se había acostado. Tamaños era también un tema típico entre hombres, pero entre ellos derivó en algo mucho más peligroso.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kise se encontraba empotrado contra el muro de azulejos con el agua tibia cayendo sobre su cuerpo y un joven Aomine empujándose fuertemente en su interior, llenándole.

Extraño como faltaron tres encuentros sexuales más para que ambos se besasen por primera vez.

– Kise. Ryota, ¿en que mierda estás pensando?

El rubio despertó de su ensoñación viendo el rostro molesto de su amante mientras enrojecía. Se había perdido entre sus recuerdos y le había dejado solo. Eso no podría ser bueno.

Aominecchi se veía muy enojado. Bufaba y sus ojos destellaban de ira ¿qué hacer?

– Seguro que estás pensando en el estúpido partido. O peor, en ese estúpido capitán que te gastas. Maldita sea.

La mirada melada de Kise se ablandó un poco ante el despliegue de celos de Aominecchi, atrayéndole con un abrazo para besar superficialmente sus labios. Muchas veces se preguntaba como es que lo aguantaba. Su indiferencia, su egoísmo, el que no contestase sus llamadas en días, o en como sus encuentros eran solo eso, follar. Sin embargo había cosas de ese hombre que lograban derretirle. Esa era una de ellas.

Quizás fuese su culpa, por comentarle lo atractivo que le parecía Kasamatsu cuando se ponía serio. Pero también era culpa de Aominecchi, por siempre estar alabando la comida de ese estúpido Sakurai.

Sus dedos largos acariciaron la nuca del peliazul, mordisqueando sus labios.

– Sabes que cuando estoy contigo solo pienso en ti.

Imposible hacer algo diferente, con la avasalladora personalidad de Aominecchi.

No sabía si le había convencido del todo, pero al menos le había tranquilizado un poco. Las hábiles y fuertes manos del más alto le sujetaron por la cinturilla del pantalón tirándolo hacia abajo para sacarlo de sus piernas junto con la ropa interior, dejándole tan desnudo como su madre le había traído al mundo.

Con los ojos entrecerrados Aomine disfrutó de la hermosa imagen frente a él, mordiéndose los labios no soportándolo y con un ágil movimiento girando el cuerpo de Kise para dejarle boca abajo. Un jadeo escapó del rubio, pero Aomine ni siquiera le prestó atención, demasiado ocupado en el trasero blanco que se mostraba ante él junto con esa fuerte espalda.

– Daiki, así es… vergonzoso – se medio quejó el rubio mientras el otro le obligaba a elevar las caderas hasta quedar de rodillas, separándole las piernas para tener una mejor visión.

Por unos segundos no tuvo ninguna respuesta, hasta que un fuerte sonido resonó en la habitación mientras Kise abría ampliamente sus ojos y gemía adolorido lleno de sorpresa. Tras él Aomine miraba con éxtasis la piel enrojecida donde su mano había caído, apretando con la otra mano la nalga contraria para separarla un poco y deleitarse con el tesoro que escondía, afirmando su cintura más tarde para evitar que cayese.

– Perdiste hoy, Ryota. Deberías pagar por ello.

– No, no, Daiki, lo que sea, menos… ¡AH!

Un sollozo escapó de la garganta del rubio mientras el sonido de una nueva nalgada se extendía. Una tras otra, marcando la delicada piel de sus nalgas mientras el más bajo solo podía gemir y sollozar escondiendo el rostro contra la colcha de la cama. Su miembro estaba aún más duro que antes, para su vergüenza.

Aomine alejó por fin su mano de las maltratadas nalgas ajenas, sonriendo con fascinación ante el rojo que mostraba la antiguamente pálida piel. La mano que le sujetaba la cintura le liberó también provocando que el tembloroso Kise cayese desmadejado sobre la cama, al sus piernas no poder sostenerle.

Con estudiada lentitud, el peliazul le obligó a levantar la cintura un poco para poner bajo de él un almohadón que le dejaba apenas lo suficientemente elevado para que su miembro no se apretase contra la cama. Las manos de Aomine se posaron sobre las rojas nalgas, acariciando con suavidad para luego separar los montículos de carne y dejar a plena vista la fruncida entrada. Kise apenas se podía mover, aún colapsado por el inhabitual despliegue de violencia que solo había conseguido excitarle más de la cuenta.

Podía sentir sus nalgas separadas y la presencia del cuerpo de Aominecchi tras suyo, pero no tenía idea que planeaba. Si le follaba así nada más iba a destrozarle, y aunque no era la primera vez, esperaba que su amante fuese un poco más consciente en esa ocasión. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vino.

Un suave aliento chocó contra su entrada enviando escalofríos placenteros por todo el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndole gemir de anticipación y sorpresa al imaginar lo que vendría. Y no se equivocó. Una caliente sensación se extendió por todo su trasero mientras algo húmedo y blando se apretaba contra su entrada. No estaba equivocado, era eso.

Apenas pudiendo contener sus gemidos de placer, el rubio pudo sentir como la lengua de su amante se esforzaba más y más por entrar en su cuerpo, llenándose de saliva y abriéndole poco a poco. Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía el trasero en pompa mientras gemía descontroladamente con dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo y la lengua caracoleando allí, con su hombría chorreando sobre la cama. Aomine le conocía mejor que él mismo, así que no necesitó más para saber que estaba preparado para recibirle.

– Hoy voy a castigarte por ser tan arrogante y creer que me ganarías, así que no habrá nada de lubricante para ti. Espero que mi saliva haya sido suficiente, porque no tendrás más concesiones, Ryota.

Esa mirada rojiza estaba clavada en su nuca, podía sentirla, así que solo asintió mientras silenciosamente elevaba más el trasero, suplicando por lo que ansiaba. Por lo que ambos ansiaban.

Con un mordisco en su hombro, Aominecchi se recostó sobre su cuerpo mientras sus manos le seguían manteniendo las nalgas imposiblemente separadas. Kise podía sentir su entrada latiendo al mismo ritmo de sus latidos, blanda y dispuesta por todo el trabajo de la deliciosa lengua de su amante. Solo quería sentirle dentro ya, no quería que siguiese alargando eso. Ambos lo llevaban esperando desde el momento mismo que el partido había comenzado.

Decir que Kise no se había molestado cuando Aominecchi había decidido que se iría a una preparatoria donde no conociese a nadie sería mentir descaradamente. El rubio había chillado y suplicado. Porque Kurokocchi abandonase el equipo y se decidiera por una preparatoria sin prestigio ni historia no tenía por qué significar que todos debían separarse. Pero nadie le escuchó, todos demasiado egoístas y centrados en si mismos, decidieron que no querían competir con nadie de su propio equipo, y que si iban a verse las caras sería en la cancha.

Kise lloró cuando Aomine le había dicho que estar en la misma preparatoria serían solo molestias pero que no dijo nada cuando Momoi le informó que se iría con él, a pesar de haber querido en un primer momento seguir a Kuroko.

No hubo nada que pudo hacer para cambiar la opinión de su amante, y habían acabado separados. Aunque no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que cada uno estuvo en su nueva preparatoria cuando Aomine le había citado con un mensaje de texto. Y naturalmente, Kise había corrido hacia él como un cachorro bien entrenado. Lamentable, pero inevitable.

Como Momoicchi solía decir cuando hablaba de Kurokocchi, sobre el corazón no se puede mandar, y el suyo lo tenía en el bolsillo esa máquina de ojos rojizos y cabello azulado.

Sentir la hombría de Aomine entrar en su cuerpo se sentía como estar en casa. Esos gemidos y ese calor familiar eran lo único que podían calmarle y llevarle al éxtasis al mismo tiempo. El más alto sabía como y donde debía embestir, cuando detenerse, donde lamer y morder para llevar hasta lo más alto. Muchas veces ni siquiera necesitaba tocarse para acabar. Otras veces, como esa, era el mismo Aomine quien le tocaba, apretándole dolorosamente para impedirle terminar. Era su forma de castigarle y Kise no iba a ser quien le dijese que luego de tanto tiempo juntos ya había adquirido cierto gusto por ese dolor, y más que castigo era un placer excitante.

En su oído caracoleaba la lengua de Aominecchi, caliente y deseosa. Kise moría por un beso, pero entre tanto gemido y grito por las embestidas, sabía que no podría cumplir su deseo pronto. La voz grave de su amante, ligeramente ahogada por el esfuerzo, llegó claramente a su cuerpo, gatillando su orgasmo mientras esa mano ardiente le masturbaba con fuerza, permitiéndole acabar casi como si le perdonase la vida.

Los ojos rojizos brillaban y el rubio pudo ver como en cámara lenta esos labios moverse, repitiendo lo que había dicho anteriormente, antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y perderse en el éxtasis del placer llenando esa mano y la cama con su semilla, mientras de su boca escapaba el nombre de su amante.

Dentro del más bajo, Aomine se quedó quieto disfrutando de los estertores del orgasmo ajeno que se traducían en deliciosos apretones de ese ajustado pasaje a su miembro duro.

Cuando le sintió más calmado, el peliazul jaló de los cabellos rubios para obligarle a voltear el rostro besándole con fuerza los labios antes de retomar las embestidas. Podía sentir contra su boca el más joven gemía por lo sensitivo de su cuerpo apenas recuperado, pero no le importó. Siguió embistiendo con toda la fuerza que podía hasta que sintió aquel calor subir desde la punta de sus polla hasta los huevos, acabando con fuerza en lo más profundo del cuerpo ajeno con un grito ahogado por la lengua de Kise quien no había dejado de besarle.

Así se quedaron ambos, tirados sobre esa cama, Aomine con su miembro dentro del cuerpo de Kise hasta que salió por si mismo, permitiendo al rubio voltear boca arriba. Con un movimiento preciso el peliazul quedó recostado con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante, quien solo pudo mirarle sorprendido antes de empezar a acariciar sus cabellos.

Con los ojos cerrados parecía casi angelical. Casi.

Aomine se giró un poco para depositar un levísimo beso sobre la piel desnuda del más bajo, antes de subir una de sus manos y acariciar los muslos de este donde una casi inexistente capa de cabello rubio se extendía. Le acarició por un buen rato y Kise casi se había quedado dormido cuando le escuchó hablar.

– Tus piernas aún no son demasiado fuertes para mi velocidad. Si las fortaleces, quien sabe, quizás me hagas jugar realmente al cien porciento para trapear el piso contigo.

Una sonrisa boba se posó en los labios del rubio, mientras dejaba pasar el comentario sin darle una respuesta, ya que sabía que su amante no la quería. Después de todo ¿qué clase de estúpido le daba consejos al rival que solo quería derrotarle?

Un estúpido con la suficiente seguridad en si mismo como para saber que pasase lo que pasase jamás perdería.

Jodido Aominecchi.

**FIN**

* * *

_¡Hola! Es mi primer fic de Kuroko y la verdad debería estar estudiando así que no diré mucho más. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad luego de ver el cap 24 y 25 del anime hoy me fue IMPOSIBLE no escribir algo de estos dos. Son encantadores verdaderamente. Yo creo que es probable que escriba alguna otra cosa de ellos, porque me quedé con ideas en el tintero así que… ¡ojalá me manden sus comentarios! Para animarme a escribir algún otro de esta serie que adoro. ¡Besos!_


End file.
